dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Save the World
いは った...ありがとう |Rōmaji title =Tatakai wa Owatta… Arigatō Son Gokū |Literal title =The Fight is Over… Thank You, Son Goku |Number = 191 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Kamehameha vs. Kamehameha |Airdate = June 30, 1993 |English Airdate = December 26, 2000 |Previous = The Horror Won't End |Next = Goku's Decision }} いは った...ありがとう |Tatakai wa Owatta… Arigatō Son Gokū|lit. "The Fight is Over… Thank You, Son Goku"}} is the twenty-sixth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 30, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 26, 2000. Summary Gohan and Cell launch their Kamehamehas at each other as the rest of the Dragon Team pull back. Cell quickly gains the upper hand as the two massive beams collide. Goku tells Gohan to not worry about the Earth as any damage that they cause can be fixed with the Dragon Balls but even then Gohan is unable to gain the advantage. Realizing that Gohan is unable to push Cell back by himself, Piccolo returns to the battle site and launches a Masenko at Cell, but nothing happens. The rest of the Z Fighters soon join him, except Vegeta, who stays back believing that their efforts will not make a difference. From the Other World, Goku tells Gohan to throw all his remaining ki into the wave, and Gohan gains the advantage for an instant. As they struggle to assist Gohan against Cell, the Z Fighters soon find themselves at the mercy of Cell's power, and they are all forced to fall back. Just as it looks like Cell will win, Vegeta launches his last Galick Blazer in the entire show at Cell. The blast distracts Cell long enough for Gohan to release all of his power into his Kamehameha wave. With Goku saying, "Now's your chance!" to his son, Gohan screams and releases all of his energy at Cell. Cell screams as the Father-Son Kamehameha consumes him. The Energy Wave is strong enough to vaporize every cell in his body, preventing any possibility for regeneration. Cell is finally destroyed once and for all, and the Earth is safe again. Major Events *Vegeta fires his last Galick Blazer in the show. *Cell is destroyed by Gohan. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super Perfect) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2), Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Krillin vs. Cell (Super Perfect) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Super Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena **Goku's House **The Lookout *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Halo *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Techniques *Father-Son Kamehameha - Gohan's strongest Kamehameha wave that is assisted by Goku's spirit. Used against Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha. *Solar Kamehameha - Super Perfect Cell's strongest Kamehameha wave. Used against Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by Piccolo against Super Perfect Cell, dealing no damage to the Bio-Android. *Combined Energy Wave - Used by Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin to attack Super Perfect Cell, to no effect. *Galick Blazer - Used by Vegeta against Super Perfect Cell, providing enough of a distraction for Gohan to completely overpower the Biological Android. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Call Out the Dragon" - During the later half of the Cell and Gohan Kamehameha duel. *"The Dragon Theme" - When all the other Z Fighters help Gohan destroy Cell *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta realizes it's not fear that is holding him back. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegeta distracts Cell, allowing Gohan to kill him. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Gohan kills Cell in their Kamehameha battle. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Piccolo and then soon afterward, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Krillin attack Cell in an attempt to help out Gohan which gives Vegeta the idea to try also. In the manga, only Vegeta intervenes in the fight. *The reactions of Dende on The Lookout as well as Chi-Chi and her father at her home as the planet shakes around them is exclusive to the anime. *When Goku is shown behind Gohan during the Kamehameha struggle, Goku is in Super Saiyan form in the anime but Base form in the manga. *When Vegeta shoots the Galick Blazer at Cell in the manga, he was in his base form instead of Super Saiyan form. Trivia *When Tien and Yamcha quickly charge their energy before taking off to help Gohan, Future Trunks' wound disappears. *When a back view of Cell is shown before both his and Gohan's Kamehameha waves clash, Cell's hands are still behind him. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 191 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 191 (BDZ) pt-br:A luta terminou... Obrigado Goku! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 191 it:Fine del torneo Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z